Cartoon Awards!
by corpsebride1994
Summary: Many different charaters form many shows an d couple movies will be competeing in serval different catagories!NEWS FLASH: I CHANGED SOME OF THE CATAGORIES AND ADDDED CONTESTANTS!
1. catagories

**Welcome to the cartoon awards! The contestants will be from various shows and some form a movie! A character can compete in more than one category!**

* * *

Categories: 

Best dressed

Best attitude (problem)

Most annoying sidekick/henchman

Best villan-who-wants-to-take-over-the-world-has-the-power-but-is-too-stupid

Best female love interest

Most crazy person-who-knows-things-but-nobody-believes

funniest narcissist

worst king/ruler/Politian

nicest yet oh so annoying!

* * *

**I need suggestions for contestants**


	2. Best dressed

**I didn't use ALL you're suggestions but most! some charaters I never heard of! Sorry i added a few of my own...**

**Disclaimer: what do you think?**

* * *

**Here are you're female contestants!:**

Sally! (the nightmare before christmas)

(Sally stumbles in but gets up again then trips)

Sam Manson! (Danny Phantom)

(Sam walks on catwalk poses and leaves)

Juniper Lee! (the life and times of Juniper Lee one of the worst shows ever!)

(June does back flips on catwalk)

Lillo! (Lillo and Stitch)

(Lilo does the same thing as Sam)

**Okay time to vote for females here comes the males!:**

Jack Skellington! (the nightmare before christmas)

(Jack is brought to the catwalk from ceiling)

Batman!

(swings in from grappling hook)

Spider Man!

(uses webs to make an entrance)

Jack Spicer!( Xoin Showdown)

(walks in poses leaves)

Danny Phantom!

(floats in disappears)

Sora! (Kingdom of Hearts)

(Sora does... I donno?)

Aang! (Avatar)

(Aang air bends his way in)

Dib! (Invader ZIM)

(Dib walks in poses and leaves)

* * *

**Vote! next is best attitude(problem)!**


	3. Worst attitude problem

**Disclaimer: owned by cartoon network and Nickoledon**

* * *

Here's the contestants for best attitude (problem) I will also interview them and there peers since I changed the category I won't use you're suggestions but don't worry I will them for the next chapter: )

First contestant for attitude problem:

Raven (teen titans) !

Me: Hello Raven Welcome to my show!

Raven: Why am I here?

Me: For you're attitude problem

Raven: (hands start glowing)

Me: Okey-Dokey time to interview you're peers!

* * *

ME: Do you think Raven has an attitude problem?

Beast Boy: Is that a trick question?

Me: no.

Beast Boy: Well ya...

Me: By the way she's standing right behind you...

* * *

Cyborg: yes she has an attitude problem but she'd not THAT bad!

* * *

Next contestant Mandy(Grim and Evil)!

Me: Hello and Welcome to my show!

Mandy; I have better things to do get to the point.

Me; You're Here because of you're attitude problem!

Mandy; (starts to leave)

Me: I'm gonna interview you're peers now!

* * *

ME: Do you think Mandy has an attitude problem?

Billy: I like chocolate!

me; that wasn't the question.

Billy: It wasn't?

Me: I give up.

* * *

Me; do you think Mandy has an attitude problem?

Grim: What da ya tink? Didn't ya meet the gir?

* * *

Next contestant.. Gaz(Invader Zim)!

Gaz: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I'm getting tired I'm interviewing you're peers...

* * *

Me: Does you're scary sister have an attitude problem?

Dib: as I was saying ZIM 'S AN ALIEN!!!!!!!

me: DOES YOU'RE SISTER HAVE AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

dib: ya ya ya...Ummm did I tell you about the Bigfoot in my garage?

* * *

Zim: Does the Dib-worm's sister have an attitude...umm ya... did I mention a was going to be LORD OF ALL HUMANS!!!

me: only twenty times...

* * *

GIR: what does "attitude" mean?

Me; I lived thought Billy, Dib and Zim I'm leaving now...

* * *

**Wh do you think should win the attitude problem award? Next chapter is Most annoying side kick/henchman so submit any last-minote contestants...**


	4. Most annoying sidekickhenchman

**Disclaimer: these charaters are owned by either Disney, Dreamworks, Jhonon Vazcaz or Tim Burton**

**A/N: I haven't heard of all the charaters you suggested or don't know their personality so I used the ones i knew and added **

**a couple.**

* * *

Alright this category will be done differently from the last! The contestants will talk to each other!

The contestants are Donkey(Shrek) , Timon(the lion King), ED (lion King), GIR (invader Zim), Cosmo (fairly odd parents)  
Minnimoose (invader Zim only seen in a couple episodes Zim's "other" sidekick) Lock Shock and Barrel(the nightmare before Christmas)

ME: Hi!

Every one: HI!

GIR: I WANNA TAQUITO I WANNA TAQUITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: (Gives GIR a taquito)

Donkey: Hey the little green dog gets one but I don't?

Timon: yeah!

Minnimoose: sqeee. (Minnimoose doesn't talk he only squeaks that's why he's annoying)

ME: sigh (gives everyone taquitos)

Cosmo: that was one good taquito..

Lock: I'm getting bored... Let's torture cb1994!

ME: i just gave you taquitos!

Shock: so?

ME: don't torture me torture...(looks around room) ED GO TORTURE ED!!!!

LS &B go torture ed.

My cell phone rings I pick up.

Me: yes?... what do you mean no animal abuse!?...come on it's just a fanfic...I'll rate it T.  
he's a cartoon!...FINE!(hangs up cell phone)

ME: that was the FCC you can't torture ed.

Barrel: we'll torture YOU than!

ME: wait.. wait... o.k. not Donkey...I don't know if Minnimoose classifies as an animal or not.  
GET COSMO AND GIR!!!!!!!!!!

LS&B start grinning madly and go for GIR and Cosmo.

GIR: hahahahahaha that tickles!!!!!!!!!

Cosmo: yeah it does!!!!!!!!!!!

GIR and Cosmo start laughing which annoys LS&B so they destroy cb1994. She is now at a local hospital cussing under her breath.

LS&B(singing): lalalalalala destroy the autheress beat her with a stick lock her up for nineteen years and see if she can talk.!

LS&B: Oh yeah VOTE FOR US!!!!!!!

GIR: no vote for me! ; )

* * *

** who do you think is the most annoying?**


	5. Best vilan ext

Hello I'm sorry it took so long too update. Also I found a rip-off of this.

Alrightie here are our wonderful constants! Zim! (Invader Zim), Dr. Hamstervil (Lilo and Stitch), Jack Spicer! (Xiolin Showdown), Dr. Draken (Kim Possible), Hades (Hercules)

Corpsebride1994: Hi!

Zim: Release Zim Earth-brat!

Corpsebride1994: never! **Hugs Zim**

Jack S: You two need a room.

Cb1994: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Hades: By the way why do I have to be here?

Cb1994: **lies **To see who is the evilest.

Dr. D.: Well clearly it's me!

Zim: no it is Zim! Zim is the evilest villain of all times!

Dr. H: hey wait a minute isn't Zim you?

Zim: I AM ZIM!!!!!!!!!!!

Cb1994: so you all think you're the evilest huh?

All: yes.

Cb1994: ok than…HEY LOOK GERMS!!!!!!!!!

Zim: Germs?! Where? **puts on germ goggles **ahhhhhhhhhhhh! There everywhere! Zim runs off

Ch1994: One down four more to go.

Jack S.: runs off to

Cb1994: make that three more to go. HEY LOOK SHEGO!

Draken runs off

Begins to stare at Hades and Hamstervil all scary

They start getting scared

cb1994: I could do this all day but I brought backup.

Mandy (The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy) enters

Hamstervil: you sent a little girl to intimidate me?

Hamstervil and Hades crack up

Mandy takes out Grim's scythe


End file.
